PreSchool Digimon Syle
by chocalata101
Summary: What happens when the Digimon 02 characters at the same PreSchool?Chaos!


I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!

"Mommy I don't wanna go to Pwee-School!"

"But Davis honey you have to while Mommy and Daddy are at work and you'll make some new friends,"Mrs.Motimiya said trying to control her 4 year-old son.

" But it'll be bowing,"

"Well we're here so Davis be good and-"

"TOYS!!!!"

The mother sighed and entered the building to find the teacher, Ms.Orimoto waving to her.

"Your son is in good hands Mrs.Motimiya."She nodded with a weak smile and leaves.

"Okay everyone, I think it's time for carpet time!"All the four year olds ran toward the rainbow colored carpet and grinned cheekily at their teacher. She clasped her hands together, "So I'd like everyone to say their names please."

A lavender haired girl with a pair of cute glasses stood up and spoke first, "My name is Yolie."Ms.Orimoto smiled at the girl."Next?"

Davis stood up and jumped up and down, "My name Is Davish and that girl is mean ,she hit me!"He said pointing to Yolie.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "He started it, he pulled my hair!"

" Did not! "

"Did so!"

" Did not!"

"Did so!"

" Did not!"

"Did so!"

"That's enough!"Ms.Orimoto cried.

The other children looked at her and wondered why she was shouting at Davis and Yolie.

"Now Yolie and Davis sit here and you sit here," she said appointing them to their positions afar from each other.

"Now let's continue."

A boy with messy blond hair stood up."I'm Tk and my bwother is nwext door."

"Um Tk what's your brother's name?"

"Matt!"The little boy said happily.

Ms.Orimoto smiled, she had taught his brother and a lot of the kids in the next door class.

Then another girl stood up, her hair brown and cut short, "My name is Kari and my bwother is next door too!"

"I know your brother's name it's Tai and I taught them a few years ago along with Tk's brother."

"Cool!"The two children said in unison.

There was only one person left and it was quiet little boy with black hair."Um would you like to tell everyone your name now?" The little boy stood up timidly and said introduced himself, "My name is ken."

" Now that everyone has met what do you think we should do now?"

Immediately the kids started to shout different things they wanted to do."COLORING! " "CARS!""PLAY OUTSIDE!""HOUSE! " BUBBLES!"

"Enough! I think we'll start with some coloring first!"Kari cheered and the others agreed but looked disappointed that their activity wasn't picked yet. They all sat at a round table.

Kari was given a animal coloring book and started to furiously coloring in the book.

Davis on the other hand asked for a blank piece of paper and scribbled all over the page in red."Hey this is fun!"He said while laughing.

Tk laughed, "You not doing it right let me do it!"Tk said grabbing the crayon out of Davis' hand.

Davis kept pulling back so Tk wouldn't get it."It's mine!"Davis screeched.

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine"

"Mine!"

They kept going at it while on the floor. A loud THUMP! could be heard when the hit the floor.

Kari noticed this after finishing coloring her page and blew her whistle (A/N Don't know what a whistle sound would be spelled like so here goes) Weeeeeee.

Ms.Orimoto had gone to the washroom but when she walked in let me tell you she was shocked. Davis and Tk were still fighting over the crayon and through the fight they had knocked down their chairs as well as the crayon bucket. Kari was blowing her whistle and throwing crayons at them, trying to stop their fighting.

Yolie was screaming at the fighting," Oh no they fighting someone help me 911? 911!"She screamed into a toy telephone. Ken was sobbing at the chaos,"I want Mommy and Daddy WAHH!!"

"EVERYONE STOP! "Ms.Orimoto screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their teacher like she was crazy for screaming.

Ms.Orimoto grabbed the crayon from Davis and Tk she picked up the crayons that Kari had thrown at them ,she grabbed the toy telephone out of Yolie's hands and gave Ken a lollipop to help make him stop crying.

"Okay everyone let's just go outside now I think everyone needs some fresh air," she muttered the last part.

The kids raced outside onto the jungle gym.

'I hope now they won't get into anymore trouble but knowing these little devils' older siblings i don't think so'

* * *

This is was a fun chapter to do but there's more to come.

Did you like it?

R&R!

-Chocalata101


End file.
